disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Clyde (Lilo
Clyde, A.K.A. Experiment 150, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to work with Bonnie to steal things without the victim's knowledge. His one true place was originally in Kokaua Town prison, but he was paroled in "Snafu." Clyde is voiced by Rocky McMurray. Bio Experiment 150 was the 150th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to work with Experiment 149 to steal many belongings and evade arrest. 150 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 149 and 150's pods eventually made their way into a bag of doughnuts. Officer Kaihiko bought this bag of doughnuts, and (mistaking them for doughnuts) dipped 149 and 150's pods in his coffee, activating the two experiments, who proceeded to strip Kaihiko and steal his police car. Then 150 was seen wearing Officer Kaihiko's shirt for a good portion of the episode. The duo next attempted failed to break into Gantu's ship, but were forced to flee the scene when Gantu caught them in the act. 149 and 150 went on to cause countless robberies throughout the island, until they were tracked back to their hideout by Lilo and Stitch. There, 149 revealed to 150 her plan to encourage Lilo and Stitch's naughty behavior so that they would eventually show the two experiments how to break into Gantu's ship. At first, Lilo and Stitch's bad behavior posed as a distraction for 149 and 150 (named Bonnie and Clyde) while they stole from numerous places. The following night, Bonnie and Clyde convinced Lilo and Stitch to help them successfully break into Gantu's ship. However, before the four could steal anything, they were ambushed and captured by Gantu. Lilo and Stitch were able to break out, though, and the four made a narrow escape. When they discovered that the police had found and secured their hideout, Bonnie convinced Lilo to allow her and Clyde to hide in Lilo's house. Bonnie and Clyde attempted to hide in Lilo's laundry, but were discovered by Pleakley while the latter was taking out the laundry, prompting Bonnie and Clyde to tie him and Jumba up and strip the house of everything. While Bonnie and Clyde were fleeing to their new hideout in the dune buggy - with all of the Pelekais' other possessions in tow - they were attacked by Gantu, but saved by Lilo and Stitch, whom Bonnie and Clyde took back to their new hideout: the already-robbed coffee shack. However, Lilo and Stitch then revealed their new true colors to re-infiltrate Bonnie and Clyde's gang in order to capture them. Bonnie and Clyde attempted to escape, but were restrained by Stitch, handed over to Officer Kaihiko, and sent to Kokaua Town Prison. In "Spike," Clyde was one of the experiments in Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group, alongside Clyde. When Clyde used Fibber's lie-detecting ability to prove that Bonnie wasn't as intelligent as she claimed, the duo got into a fight, which ended when Pleakley convinced Bonnie and Clyde to attempt the hugging therapy on each other. In "Snafu," Bonnie and Clyde were paroled so that they could join Lilo and Stitch on a mission to rescue Gantu's captive experiments. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Bonnie and Clyde, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Bonnie and Clyde participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha `Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Gallery Bonnie_and_Clyde.jpg|Bonnie & Clyde Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-16h43m29s81.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-21h05m00s42.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-21h15m22s156.png Bonnie & Clyde02.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-20h10m29s113.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h46m20s142.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-11h46m10s217.png vlcsnap-2012-12-27-18h33m59s104.png vlcsnap-2012-12-27-19h06m03s144.png vlcsnap-2012-12-27-19h06m25s125.png vlcsnap-2012-12-27-19h06m35s225.png vlcsnap-2012-12-27-19h06m56s175.png vlcsnap-2012-12-27-19h07m07s22.png vlcsnap-2012-12-27-19h07m21s161.png 1000px-Screen_shot_2012-12-08_at_8_01_11_PM.png 1000px-Screen_shot_2012-12-10_at_4_42_46_PM.png 1000px-Screen_shot_2012-12-10_at_4_42_03_PM.png vlcsnap-2012-12-27-19h04m25s203.png Trivia *Clyde is Experiment 150. However, in his debut, he is called 350, most likely due to Jumba's untidy database. Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Thieves Category:Anti-heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Creatures Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Living characters